Nice to be normal
by mkh2
Summary: Daisuke has a question in his mind that he really wants to know the answer to: Why does Satoshi go to school if he's obviously graduated? So, naturally, he asks our young detective. Purely platonic friendship between Satoshi and Daisuke.


Nice to be normal

* * *

"Good morning." - speaking

'Not really.' - thinking

"_Hello, ladies._" - Dark speaking

* * *

The gentle-hearted redhead twitched anxiously in his chair as he looked at the clock on the wall. He wanted his lunch… and he wanted Satoshi to stop staring at the back of his head. He had the greatest luck in seating arrangement, didn't he? To have the blue-haired detective sit behind him – most girls would be jealous to sit so near the stoic boy… but of course he wasn't a girl.

The bell tolled and the class braked for lunch. Relieved, Daisuke jumped up and quickly grabbed hold of his lunch – and then waited half-impatiently for his quiet friend to grab his lunch and join him on the roof as usual. Satoshi's constant staring during class might be unnerving but Daisuke still enjoyed the other boy's company. Satoshi neared and eagerly Daisuke set off to the stairs, Satoshi following close behind.

"Satoshi-kun," the redhead began, after taking a few gulping bites of his _onigiri_. "Satoshi, you – ah?"

"Hm?" Satoshi glanced up at the redhead, swallowing a bite of his usual lunch of bread. He wondered if the smaller boy was going to make him eat some of his lunch again, not that he minded – Satoshi found it amusing how Daisuke went into mother hen mode, sometimes going so far as to actually shove food into his mouth with the redhead's own chopsticks.

"I was wondering…" Daiuske paused to drop some _takoyaki_ onto Satoshi's bread. "Well, you've obviously gone through school, and college and everything, because, after all, you're the chief of police – right?"

"Hm." Satoshi raised his eyebrows at the slowly reddening boy and popped the _takoyaki_ in his mouth, inwardly smirking at the suddenly pleased look on the other boy's face.

"Um, but, you still come to school like a regular kid… Why?"

Satoshi's lips curled up in a slight smile.

"I have my reasons." Satoshi reached over and picked up a tomato off Daisuke's _bento_. Daisuke looked expectantly at his friend, but the quiet one did nothing but chew on the red fruit for a while with his eyes closed.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke whined petulantly.

Satoshi just smiled and helped himself to more to the redhead's lunch.

:-

Daisuke reclined against the trunk of a cherry tree in the park that afternoon. After school, he had dropped his books off at home before heading straight over to the park where he now sat. Takeshi was supposed to meet up with him but he was late, again.

"Daisuke," a low voice murmured in his ear.

"Ah! Satoshi!" squawked Daisuke, tumbling onto his side and half-heartedly glaring into ice blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Satoshi elegantly sat next to the other boy, who quickly sat up straight next to him and pointedly refusing to look at the blue-headed one.

"Waiting for Takeshi – but I think he might've gotten himself distracted by some 'breaking news' or something."

"Late?"

"Yeah…" Daisuke glared out of the corner of his eyes as Satoshi, who was reclining quietly against the trunk, arms propped up on his knees, head back on the bark, long slender neck exposed and vulnerable, and eyes closed, his long lashes dusting over his cheeks. He looked so relaxed, so off guard…

This was his chance!

"Saaaatooooshiii-kuuun," sang Daisuke softly into Satoshi's ear, a question in his voice.

Blue eyes peeked at the redhead from under blue lashes.

"So – why _do_ you go to school?" Daisuke smiled.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked flatly.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because!"

"I need a better reason than that." Satoshi couldn't stop the grin from creeping onto his lips.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke leaned forward to him, putting slightly. He leaned closer and closer, right into Satoshi's personal space.

Of course, such tactics, which would work beautifully on himself, would _not_ make Satoshi so much as bat an eye.

"Saaaaa_tooooooooo_shiiiiiii-_kuuuuuuu_…" Daisuke briefly considered head-butting Satoshi into submission…

"Daisuke!" came a cheerful scream, and suddenly the redhead found himself in a headlock, courtesy of Takeshi. "Sorry I'm late! Wait till you hear – huh, Hiwatari?"

"I was just leaving." Satoshi stood up and turned away.

Daisuke pouted. He was so sure Satoshi was ready to crack.

Of course he was wrong – this _is_ Satoshi we are talking about.

:-

Dark ran along the rooftops, laughing at the tangled mess of guards he left lying in a heap below. His adrenaline pumping overtime, he sent With ahead with the delicate necklace he had just… _procured_ …from the museum, deciding to run around a little longer to cool off.

"_Ah, that was fun, wasn't it Daisuke?_"

'Dark, that was way too close! I could practically feel Satoshi breathing down out neck!' Daisuke wailed, mentally flailing his arms about in the back of Dark's mind.

"_Learn to live a little,_" Dark smirked. "_You didn't mind getting close to him earlier._"

'He wasn't trying to arrest me for something illegal then!' Daisuke blushed.

"_Yeah, yeah,_" Dark grinned and stretched his arms over his head. "_Okay, I'm done for the night._" Dark closed his eyes.

Daisuke opened his eyes. "Uh, glad that was over." Deciding to cut through the park to get home, he looked up at the sky, moon overhead. "It's a beautiful night…"

Strong, slender arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him to a firm chest. 'No!'

"Daisuke-kun, just give me the necklace," Satoshi breathed into his ear.

Daisuke turned his head slightly to Satoshi. "Don't have it – With took it home."

"Really?" Satoshi frowned. Stepping back slightly, he slid his hands down the outside of Daisuke's arms, touched his palms, then slid back up the inside and reached around the front. "I'll just check real quick." Daisuke turned bright as he was given the quickest, _very thorough_, pat down he ever had in less then ten seconds. Who knew that Satoshi could move his hands that fast?

"Erm, as you see, no necklace." Daisuke willed the blood away from his face as he slowly turned to face Satoshi.

"You're right. It is." Satoshi's face was covered in shadow as he looked down at Daisuke.

"What it?" Daisuke blinked in confusion.

"The night is beautiful."

"Yeah," Daisuke smiled at the boy before looking up at the sky. "I especially like the moon; it's so white against the dark."

"The dark makes us appreciate it more. It's not very special in the day."

"Yes it is! I like it – at least it doesn't blind me when it's near the horizon," he grinned.

"I suppose," Satoshi murmured quietly. "Good night." He turned to leave.

"Satoshi," Daisuke called.

"Hm?" Satoshi glanced back.

"Um," Daisuke timidly took a step forward. "Whay…?"

"Why do I go to school if I've already graduated?"

"Um, ah?" Daisuke nodded, head low, and peeked up at his friend, who had a slightly bemused look on his thoughtful face.

"Well, it's nice to feel normal sometimes, isn't it?" Satoshi smiled gently at the redhead.

"Hm?" Daisuke paused a moment to look at Satoshi's tired eyes, understanding what he meant. "Yeah! It is." Daisuke grinned. He glanced down bashfully before stepping forward to hug Satoshi quickly. "Goodnight, then, Satoshi!" He trotted off, melting into the shadowed surroundings.

"Goodnight, Daisuke." Satoshi whispered, a gentle smile on his face. He looked up at the moon for a moment before heading home.

It's nice to feel normal sometimes. Around Daisuke, he can.

_Goodnight, everyone, and pleasant dreams._

* * *

Hm… Not exactly too proud of this – I wrote this last night (or technically, just after twelve a.m., while watching _The Mask of Zorro_) with a drawing pen that wouldn't cooperate. Needless to say, this is not some of my best work. However, the little voice wouldn't stop nagging me until I got it penned down so tada! Here it is. Hope you've enjoyed it. :Bows:


End file.
